


Birth In An Elevator

by CreatingNebulas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is good in an emergency, Elevators, Gen, Medical Procedures, Not AU, PoC character, Pregnancy, Pregnant in an elevator, Sam to the rescue!, Sweet!Dean, helpful!Dean, smart!Dean, stuck in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 08:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14973530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreatingNebulas/pseuds/CreatingNebulas
Summary: Dean has a silly fear of elevators, and getting stuck in them. What are the chances right?When Dean is faced with his fear and a stressful situation arises, it’s more than just his comfort at stake, it’s people’s lives.





	Birth In An Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a doctor, not everything you read will be 100% medically accurate.  
> I am not an engineer, not everything to read about the elevators will be 100% plausible. I rated this teen and up audiences for the biological process appearance. You’re forewarned.

 

Dean hates mornings. He hates wearing the stupid fed suit. He hates the tie. He hates the fluorescent lights and antiseptic smell of hospitals. But more than those, Dean hates elevators. 

Of course the man he needed to interview was on the 11th floor.

Dr. Evan Scott in Suite B was the last person to see the victim alive and the police didn’t ask the right questions.

Dean took a deep breath before entering the fancy hospital.

He was up and out of the motel before Sam woke up, a rare occasion but he needed time to think. He left a note saying he’d be back in a few hours.

He walked up to a map on the wall, the kind they have in malls, that tell you ‘you are here’ and made his way for the big, automatic stainless steel doors that would control his fate for the next few minutes. It was quiet for such a large hospital that morning.

As Dean thanked whatever powers that be that he was going to be alone in the elevator and not next to sweaty-needs-more-deodorant McGee, a hand slapped the door just before it could close.

The doors opened and a woman, panting, carrying many bags, waddled in. Dean smiled and nodded as she entered. She was young and beautiful, with dark natural hair and matching eyes. She was wearing an expensive looking sundress and very, very pregnant.

She dropped her bags to the floor and huffed out a breath as she pushed her bangs out of her face and leaned against the wall.

Dean kept his head mostly down, staring at her bags.

 _Why was a woman this pregnant, carrying so many bags by herself?_ He thought. _Must be a dick husband._ He glanced at her hand but saw no rings. He frowned.

As the elevator started to rise he caught the woman’s eye.

“It’s almost time,” she said as she chuckled and rubbed a hand over her belly. Dean smiled.

“Boy or a girl?” he asked.

“He’s a boy,” she beamed. Dean nodded.

“Congratulations,” he smiled.

“Thank you,” she said politely and they went back to staring at their respective corners of the elevator. 

They heard the familiar screech of metal against metal seconds before the elevator fell twenty feet and caught hard on the edge of the elevator shaft.

“Ooof!” the woman exclaimed.

Dean released his white knuckle grip of the hand rails and straightened himself to pry the doors open to expose rusted metal and frayed wires.

“This thing is overdue for an upgrade,” he murmured to himself.

“Agh!” the woman cried again, clutching her rounded belly.

“Are you alright?” Dean said as he rushed to her side. He held her arm as she slid slowly to the floor on her bottom. She was breathing heaving and wincing in pain.

“You’re gonna be okay, you’re going to be fine,” Dean assured her. “Do you have any water in these bags?”

She nodded and pointed to a gray and green striped backpack.

Dean rummaged through them and pulled out a bottle of water and a pack of small thin rags. He ripped the pack open and poured the cool water on one of the rags.

“Here, drink this,” he handed her the bottle and dabbed her sweaty forehead with the rag.

“My name’s... Maggie,” she said through her teeth at the pain. He grinned.

“I’m Dean, somebody knows what’s going on and will be here soon I’m sure. It’s gonna be okay,” he reassured her.  
She sipped her water and tried to steady her breathing in through her nose, out through her mouth. That’s what the experts from all the books said to do.  
Dean stood and pressed his face to the opening in the door and yelled for help.

“We need help! We’re stuck! There’s a pregnant lady in here!... Anybody!?” He waited for a response. When it didn’t come he started banging on the door to create as much sound as possible.

“We’ve got to be close to-what, the fifth floor? There can’t be no one near the fifth floor,” he said.

The truth was, there were plenty of people on the fifth floor. But the elevator was tucked away in a corner far away from the nurses station and patient rooms.

The lightbulb turned on in Dean’s brain and he searched his pockets for his cell phone. The signal showed one bar blinking on and off.

“Here goes nothin’,” he said and dialed Sam’s number.

Sam’s ringtone snapped him out of his research haze. He moved books around the small, off kilter table of his motel room to find his phone.

“Hey Dean.”

“Sam listen... ‘s hosp... levator! And... pregnant!”

“Dean slow down, I can’t hear you. You’re cutting out.”

“I sai... hospital.... pregnant!” Crackling and static masked his brother’s words and the line went dead. Sam recognized the tone in his voice. He needed help.

“Ahh, dammit!” Dean said as the call ended and the signal bar dropped to zero. He tried to call Sam back, call failed.

“Let me see your phone,” Dean asked the woman. She looked at him sadly.

“I don’t have one,” she answered.

“You don’t have a—...what? You’re pregnant and don’t have a phone? How will you call your family to let them know...” he gestured to her protruding abdomen. The woman sat up straighter and her face hardened.

“No family either,” she replied firmly.  
Dean held back his frustration and rubbed a hand down his face. He leaned on the wall next to the woman, and let himself slide down too.

Then, they wait.  
An hour had passed of the elevator getting hotter, and Maggie’s pain becoming more intense.

 

 

“You doing okay over there?” Dean asked after he shed his coat and tie.

“Oh yeah, totally. I always dreamed of having my bastard child in an elevator with a random white dude. It’s aces,” she manages out between cringes.

“No. No. You’re not having this baby here. Nope, no way. Not happening,” he said as he paced the small space. He then continued to call for help and bang around.

“I’m already in a lot of pain, do you think maybe you could not be so loud?” She asked. Her face was covered with a sheen of sweat and her previous snark was gone.

Dean stopped the banging. He took a few deep breaths and retrieved his flash light from his jacket pocket and began inspecting what he could see out of the small opening. He didn’t know much about elevators but he needed to do something.

“Uh Dean?” Maggie said quietly.

“Yeah?” He says as he turns around and steps in something wet.

“Watch your step,” she replied.

“What-what is...,” he paused and caught her eye, “Oh shit.”

“That’s what I’m saying man,” she replied with a grimace.

 

 

  
Thirty minutes had passed and still no one had rescued them.

Dean paced the small space as Maggie screamed out in pain along with her contractions. They were getting closer together.

“Dean, I know we just met and I don’t normally talk this real with even level four friends so consider yourself special... but I’m a little scared,” she glanced up at him through her hair and met his eyes, “he’s coming, like right now.”

Dean held her gaze then took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them he exerted an air of calm.  
“Maggie,” he said as he unbuttoned his shirt cuff buttons and rolled up his sleeves, “everything’s gonna be okay. We can do this.”

“You’re like a doctor right?”  
Dean glanced away quickly.

“Not exactly,” he replied.

“But you’ve done this before right?”

“Not exactly,” he repeated.

Maggie sighed and leaned her head back against the metal wall.

“Great,” she said under her breath.

“Hey,” he said and met her eyes, “do you trust me?” He pleaded with her. She arched her brow.

“No I don’t! I just met you!”  
His shoulders sagged.

“Well I’m all you’ve got, so you’re gonna have to,” he said and checked his watch. She frowned but didn’t argue. “Tell me as soon as the next one starts and ends,” he said.

“Sure cowboy, whatever you say.” She took another sip of water and leaned her head back defeated.

 

 

 

Dean waited until Maggie finished her round of screaming and nodded at his watch.

“They’re coming every three minutes now and lasting roughly a minute and a half,” he said.

“I think we’re running out of oxygen in here,” she said, her voice ragged and dry.  
“We’re not, the vents are still on,” he said. “I don’t want you to freak out, but you’re bleeding now. I’m pretty sure that’s normal.”

“Pretty sure?!” She pulled herself forward to look between her knees and saw blood staining her dress and seeping onto the white tile.

“Sorry about your dress,” he muttered. He searched her bag until he found hand sanitizer and rubbed it down his hands and forearms.

The screaming began again. Dean held her hand and let her squeeze until he thought his hand went numb. After this contraction he sat in front of her and laid out some blankets between her knees, saving a few for later.

“Alright Mags, now is when you need to start pushing. Okay?” He softened his voice as much he could.

“In here?” She looked around the small metal box. He nodded. “And how exactly do you know so much on child birth?”

“Hey, this cowboy knows a thing or two about a thing or two,” he said with a smile. For the first time since they met, he heard her chuckle.

“Alright,” after a deep breath she continued, “Let’s do this.”

Her abdomen contracted and she grunted through the pain and pushed with all she had.

“Okay that was good, when the next one comes do the same thing,” Dean said.  
Maggie was getting more exhausted and less sure of herself with every push.

 

 

Sam ran to the front desk of St. Mary’s Hospital. He’d been to three already.  
“I need the head of maintenance. Where are they?”

The associate behind the counter stared at him confused. Sam rolled his eyes and slapped his FBI credentials on the desk. “I need them now!”

The associate jumped at the sound and picked up her phone immediately.

 

 

“Mags I know you’re tired. I know you feel like you couldn’t possibly give any more, but I need you to okay?”

“I can’t. I can’t do this,” she replied through tears.

“Yes you can. You can because this little boy needs you to, okay? He needs you.”

She nodded and sat up as another contraction rocked through her.

 

 

“What do you mean you can’t tell if they’re working?” Sam raised his voice at the older man.

“We don’t have a central system to be able to tell that. We just have the master switch, to turn them on and off,” he replied.

“You’ve got to be kidding me...” Sam rubbed a hand down his face and centered himself.

“Alright this is what we’re going to do. Close down every elevator in this building now. Don’t turn them off, but don’t let anyone use them. We will search every elevator one by one then.” The man nodded but didn’t make a move.

Sam sighed again, holding in his anger.  
“Right. Now,” he said. The man hurried to work with some other staff to stop all elevator use and Sam started on the first floor and worked his way up.

 

 

 

“You’re doing great Mags, I can see his head you’re almost there. You got this,” he encouraged her.

With another push and a scream that made Dean wince, the baby’s head emerged.

“One more big push and I can help him out. One more,” he urged.

She looked utterly defeated, her brown skin had since paled and was wet with sweat.

“One more,” she repeated.

  
The shoulders were out and Dean eased the baby out with a blanket and instantly wrapped him up. He held him out to Maggie and she laid him on her chest.

Through heavy lidded eyes she gazed at her son.

“We did it cowboy,” she whispered.

“No Mags, _you_ did it.”

She softly smiled at him and reveled in her boys cries.

Dean watched her coo at her newborn. He was a cute little thing. Even with all the blood and guts.

Dean felt something wet soak through the knee of his dress pants and saw a large pool of blood running from Maggie.

“Maggie, are you o-“ he was stopped short by the limp body that lay next to him. He pulled the baby off of her chest and laid him down on a soft pallet of used blankets.

He checked Maggie’s pulse and it was weak. She was losing too much blood. They needed to get her out _now_.

He banged on the elevator doors again, screaming until he was blue in the face. He startled the baby and picked him up to rock and shush his cries.

He banged and screamed some more, until his fists bled and his voice was hoarse. Maggie still had a pulse, but her lips were turning white and the pool of blood was getting larger.

He sat next to her and held her hand as he rocked her baby.

He heard a small scratching noise and looked up just in time to see long floppy hair in the small opening of the elevator doors.

“Dean?”

“Sam?”

“Dean oh thank god I finally found you,” he frowned, “why are you covered in bloo- who’s baby is that?”

“No time to explain, get a doctor down here right now, the mom is unconscious, lost a lot of blood. Call someone to open these doors right damn now!” He yelled instructions at his brother and Sam was off.

Dean waited outside the nursery for the first few hours of Maggie’s surgery. Just making sure they were giving the kid enough attention. When Dean deemed them competent, he brought two cups of coffee to the surgery waiting area and handed one to Sam.

“Any news?” Dean asked.

“The nurse tried to tell me that because we’re not family we couldn’t be informed. But luckily I brought my badge. Still though, all she told me was the doctor would be out soon,” Sam explained.

Dean sat and drank his coffee. He had finally washed up a little in the bathroom. Sam had brought extra clothes in from the Impala so Dean didn’t have to wear the bloody clothes.

“How’re you doing Dean?”

“I’m fine, Sammy,” dean replied quickly.

They sat in relative silence save for the sniffling and passing of tissues from the other waiting patrons.

“Family of Maggie Peterson?” A doctor announced to the room. Dean stood before Sam and they quickly closed the distance between them and the doctor.

The doctor eyed them warily but seemed to resign his argument before he even made it.

“She hemorrhaged internally, and the fact that the placenta wasn’t immediately delivered did bring risks,” he started.

“Just tell us, how bad is it?” Dean asked, an intense frown on his face.

“Well, she will have to stay for IV antibiotics and observation, but we believe in a good outcome. Would you like to see her?”

Dean let out the air that had been trapped in his lungs. He looked at his brother and Sam nodded for him to go ahead, he’d wait here.

Dean knocked softly on the door to Maggie’s room. She looked up from where she had been gazing at her baby boy in a bassinet next to her. She smiled.

“He’s beautiful huh?” She said.

“He is,” Dean replied. They held eye contact for a moment more and Dean nodded and began to turn around and leave.

“Hey, cowboy,” she called out, “thank you.”

Dean nodded again.

“You take care of yourself,” he said.

“I will, and him too,” she replied.

Dean’s lips quirked up into a small smile and glanced down at his boots. He headed out the door with renewed purpose.

Interview this Dr. Scott guy, and intimidate this hospital with his badge to update the damn elevators.

 

 .

.

.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a random idea I had months ago. I finally forced myself to write it out. I enjoyed doing this so much, thank you for reading.


End file.
